The Moriarty Siblings
by Moriarty is King
Summary: Drabbles about Jim and his little sister. She is my OC. If you have any requests let me know.
1. Cash

**A/N: Hi. So one day i thought what if Jim had a sister and have been daydreaming about it for days and finally decided to write it down. Sorry if they're too OOC, if you have any ideas/requests/prompts PM me or tell me in a reveiw. Please reveiw. **

**The Moriarty Siblings. **

_Drabble One: Cash._

There was a sense of deja-vu hanging in the air. All was silent as the three men glared at each other. This time there was no pool and no bombs just Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson in an abandoned warehouse somewhere in London with a gun and a bunch of snipers. jim smiled at the detective and the army doctor as his snipers aimed at them and Sherlock aimed his own gun at Kim. Each man ready to shoot, but heavy footsteps interrupted their deadly showdown.

"Oh. brother dearest." Called an Irish feminine voice. Sherlock and John exchanged confused glances before looking up at their nemesis who just looked annoyed a the interruption.

"J- Oh am i interrupting something?" The voice asked, the now saw that the voice (eerily similar to Jim's) belonged to a girl roughly about 15 with long dark red hair. She was dressed in a tight skull t-shirt and a very mini mini-skirt. On her feet were a pair of gothic looking platform boots. And although her hair was dyed and her clothes she looked like a female teenage version of Jim.

"No." Drawled Sherlock as the same time as Jim impatiently said, "Yes."

"Oh, don't care anyways." She replied with a flick of her hair, walking forwards she stood beside her brother waiting for him to say something.

"What do you want Tailor?" Jim asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I need some cash." Tailor answered with a cheeky smile.

"How much?" He asked digging out his wallet.

"200."

"And what would you need £200 for?" He took out the money anyway looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's best you don't know." She answered mimicking his sing song voice creepily well.

"Fine but no drugs, alchohol...or peircings." Jims huffed handing over the money.

"What? Why? I was only going to get my ears periced again." Tailor cried.

"Would your mother be ok with it?" Jim asked with a grin, knowing the answer.

"W-, She's your mother too and no that's why i'm using your money." Tailor explained.

"Fine, but you did not get that money from me."

"Of course not, mum would want to know where you got it."

"It's best you do't know." Jim grinned with a wink.

"I don't even want to know." laughed Tailor, "Thanks for the cash." Before walking out of the warehouse not even asking about Sherlock and John.

Speaking of whom, watched the Moriarty Sibling exchange with shocked faces, well John was.

"You have a sister?" asked John in utter disbeleif.

"Yes, touch her you die."


	2. Idiot

**A/N: Again sorry if Jim is too OOC. **

**The Moriarty Siblings.**

_Drabble Two: Idiot _

Jim didn't know why he was here, he hated his parents in fact if it wasn't for Tailor he'd have blown them up by now. Tailor. That was why he was here. Because underneath all his psychopathicness he was human and he loved his little sister. So here he was in Dublin at his family's home when he was supossed to be dead. Knocking on the door he waited for his mother to open it but it was opened by Tailor. She wore a man's t-shirt thsat came down to her knees and nothing else. Her hair was messed up and her tear-stained face free of her usual dark make-up.

"Jim?" She asked in disbeleif.

"Tailor." He smiled stepping forward to hug her but she stopped him.

"You died." She explained simply.

"Clearly not." He retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"You b*****d!" She cried a look of anger flashing in her eyes.

"Come on Tailor, you know our parents were marrie dwhen i was born." He said smugly. What he was not expecting was the punch in the face and feirce hug.

"You idiot, for an evil genius you sure are an idiot." Tailor sniffed letting tears fall down her face.


	3. Authour's Note

**Authour's Note:**

Hi. I'm so happy that you guys have faved my story. Thank you. And thanks for all the reviews but i'm really stuck with what to do now. I need prompts! That's it. Really sorry for not updating but i am really stuck. :)


	4. Quality Time

**The Moriarty Siblings. **

**Drabble Three: Quality Time**

**Author's Note:** **Hi. Took me long enough. Sorry i haven't updated in ages i've had some really bad writer's block. Anyway this was a prompt from Push To Shove, I'm not sure if it counts or not but hey ho at least i updated. Might do another one with them spending more time together. **

Tailor smiled as the car her brother had sent to the airport to pick her up, pulled up outside the safehouse they would be staying at for the week. Sebastian Moran sat in the front of the car, when they stopped he turnt around to her and sighed.

"Listen Junior, Jim's been working hard lately, hasn't even spoken to me at all today, so if he doesn't speak to you or even acknowledge that your there, it's because he's working alright?" He explained running a hand through his hair. As soon as Tailor had seen him she knew her brother had been stressing him out.

"It's alright Mor-on, i'll probably sleep all day today anyway. Jet-lag." She answered waving a hand to show she didn't really care, Tailor tried to ignore her brother's job as much as possible. "Besides Jim's clever, i'm sure whatever it is it won't take him too long."

With a grin on her face she got out of the car and walked around to the boot to get her suitcase out.

"Yep, Jim's clever alright." Seb muttered to himself, shutting off the engine.

"Hurry up Mor-on, show me to the guest room will 'ya?" He heard a shout come from the front of the house.

"I'm coming Junior, patience." He called back, knowing full well patience was not something either Moriarty possessed.

Once he had gotten Tailor settled in the guest room Sebastian looked at his watch and sighed. Four o'clock and Jim probably hadn't even moved since he'd left to pick Tailor up and twelve. _I'd better check on him._ Sebastian thought making his way up the stairs to Jim's office. Knocking lightly on the door Seb walked in and rolled his eyes. Jim sat there in the same position he had been in when Seb had left, cross legged on his chair working away, he hadn't even moved.

"Jim?" Seb called from the doorway, not expecting an answer. And he didn't get one. "Jim." Seb said again starting to get a bit annoyed now, still no answer. Walking into the room Seb shook Jim on the shoulder lightly, "Jim!" He called again with a tad bit more force.

"What Moran, i'm nearly finished, now leave me." Jim shouted back in his I'm-Your-Boss-Do-As-I-Say voice.

"Yeah, well i just wanted to let you know your sister's here, if you cared." He hissed, really bloody angry now. Not waiting for an answer Seb stormed out of the room and out of the house.

It was midnight when Jim finally stopped working, He'd finished the little problem, had the order's sent out and completed then spent the next 3 hours tieing loose ends and making sure things were done properly. Pleased with himself and not realising the time he grinned and stretched himself out, wincing slightly at the pain of having sat cross legged for more than eight hours and not having moved once. It was only until he yawned and his tummy rumbled that he realized he'd been up all night working. And that mean't he'd probably annoyed 'Bastian which most likely mean't Seb was at the pub. Sighing Jim sat for a while just staring at his laptop, until he realised what was different. A pink post-it note was stuck to the wall above his laptop. Jim leant forward taking it off the wall, turning it over in his hand curiously. He must have been really zoned out if someone had managed to stick it to the wall in front of him without him noticing. When he read the note on it he realised why Seb had not come back yet.

_I tried to ask you if i could order take-out but you were working and i was starving so i ordered it anyway. Hope you don't mind. x Tailor._

Sighing, Jim stuck the note back on his desk and stood, if it was chinese he definatly minded, he didn't like that and he wanted the leftover's of what ever it was Tailor had ordered.

Walking slowly down the stairs (his legs hurt, a lot) Jim stopped when he got to the door to the living room. The tv was on and he didn't recognize the program. That wasn't right, Seb wouldn't have come back yet. Looking round the door he saw Tailor sitting on his sofa a bowl of popcorn in her hands, watching The Addams Family.

"What are you doing up?" He asked, smiling when he saw her jump slightly. She turned round glaring at him and he had to laugh.

"It's not funny Jim, you scared the living daylights out of me, didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on a girl while she's sitting in the dark?" Tailor said, chuckling a little by the end of her sentence.

"Maybe, i just never listened." Jim answered bluntly, shrugging and smiling when Tailor laughed. "So what are you doing up so late?" He asked again.

"I went straight to sleep when i got here, woke up at 9." She explained, pausing her DvD.

"Oh, Seb gone out then?" He asked knowing full well what the answer was.

Tailor hesitated a little before looking at Jim with a sympathetic expression. "Yeah he did, shouting some very colourfull words." Tailor shrugged and pointed in the direction of the kitchen. "I ordered Indian, there's some leftover Korma in your fridge, if you want it."

"Yes i got your note." Jim replied walking away from the living room into the kitchen.

When he got back into the living room after getting himself something to eat he saw Tailor crouched by the dvd player.

"What are you doing?" He asked sitting on the sofa moving some of Tailor's DVD's out of his way.

"I thought i'd put the first series in and we could watch it together...unless you don't want to. It's fine." She answered looking at him with a pleading expression on her face. Jim thought for a moment, he never did spend much time with Tailor.

"Put it in then." He answered with a wave of his hand, acting cool about it.

"Woo! Thanks Jim" Tailor grinned putting the disk in, seeing through her brother's mask. Neither of them acted like it but they cared about each other they just wouldn't admit it.

Pressing the play button Tailor jumped back up and sat on the sofa next to her brother, popcorn bowl in her lap.

At about the 3rd episode Jim finished his Indian and put the plate on the floor, stretching out his legs. Tailor smiled and cuddled up to him putting the popcorn bowl in the middle of them both. They'd never really cuddled before, ever and it was new. Jim paused and looked at his sister who had her head resting against his arm. He moved his arm to get more comfortable and Tailor sat up again. "Sorry." She muttered turning to look back at the screen.

"No, it's fine." Jim replied with alittle smile. Grinning, Tailor cuddled up to him again, this time Jim wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They sat there for a minute before Jim started eating the popcorn too.

When Sebastian got home from the pub it was about 1 in the morning and he was quite drunk. He couldn't believe his eyes when he walked in to the living room. He blinked a few times, just to make sure he'd seen correctly. He had. Jim and Tailor asleep on the sofa together, cuddling, each had a hand in the popcorn bowl. He smiled rubbing his eyes. He didn't want to wake either of them and spoil the moment, espeacially not as drunk as he was. So he turned off the television and took the bowl with the popcorn in it away. Jim stirred when he did that and Seb, scared he'd woken his boss up, was surprised to see Jim wrap he other arm around Tailor in his sleep. Seb chuckled and took the bowl into the kitchen. Then coming back downstairs with a pillow and duvet, he gently lifted both their heads up and put the pillow underneath. It was Tailor who stirred this time but she didn't wake up. _Thank god they're both such heavy sleepers. _Seb thought as he covered them with the duvet. Then smiling he made his way upstairs to his own bed, happy that they'd finally spent some time together.


	5. Boyfriend Drama

**The Moriarty Siblings.**

**Drabble 4; "No, you're not tracking down my ex!"**

"What's up with you?" Sebastian asked Tailor on the drive to one of Jim's safe houses. He had picked her up from the airport and she had been in a foul mood the whole time. Sebastian had started to suspect that the scowl was just permanently etched onto her face. Tailor had stormed up to the car, literally threw her suitcase in the boot, slammed open the door (Seb hadn't even thought that was possible), climbed in and slammed it closed. She had not said a single word the entire time.

"Don't want to talk about it." She answered coldly, still staring out the window.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it." He said.

"Well, I don't." She replied in a tone that was very similar to Jim's when he was in a mood.

"Okay fine...but you know Jim will be able to figure it out." Seb muttered, quiet enough so she only just heard him. Tailor sighed loudly and nodded.

"I know. Still not going to talk about it." Sebastian just shook his head and carried on driving.

When they got to Jim's flat, Tailor stormed up to the door, leaving Seb to carry her suitcase and used her key they had gotten her to open the door. She had calmed down a little bit since getting in the car; car drives always seemed to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" She heard Jim say from the sofa, he didn't even have to turn abround to look.

"I'm sure you can work it out." She said leaving the door open for Seb and sitting next to Jim on the sofa. Jim hummed in agreement and looked over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Boy trouble?" He asked as if he was offended that his sister would be upset by a boy.

Tailor sighed and nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Jim asked again.

"Yes." Tailor hissed turning to look at him, "I had a boyfrien, emphasis on the had. We'd been going out for about 3 weeks and the guy thinks it's ok to go around flirting with other bitches, blatantly snogging them in front of me! Umm...how about no! Oh and then the bloody fuckstick decides to dump me over text claiming i'm frigid! Which I'm not, believe me, not that you need to know about that..." Tailor trailed off. Before Jim could reply to her rant she started again. "That bloody douchebag, does my head in. I'm so pissed off i could murder him..."

"Oh!" Jim finally muttered, it was all making sense now, she was angry not upset. Moriarty's didn't get upset over such trvival things, "Well, I could..." He started but Tailor cut him off, getting up off the sofa. "No no no no! You are not murdering my ex! Or any type of revenge at all!" She shouted, shaking her head.

"What about...?" Jim tried but was cut off again.

"No Jim!" Tailor shouted before storming up to the guest room that she would be sleeping in for the week.

That didn't stop Jim however and he grinned. Finally something fun to do! And he could also show this 'fuckstick', as Tailor put it, exactly why no-one...no-one hurt his little sister. This would be brilliant!

**Author's Note:**  
Sorry this took so long and that it's short but i should be able tp upload another one today to make up for it. XD This was a prompt by LoopyLouXD.


End file.
